The present invention is generally related to the portable saw arts and, in particular, to a novel apparatus and method for deflecting particles away from the saw operator.
Various attempts have been made in the art to solve the problem of sawdust or other particles being directed to the saw operator. Such condition poses well-known health problems as well as decreasing work efficiency.
Add-on type boxes or deflectors in the art have typically been costly and cumbersome to install on an existing saw.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to set forth a saw air deflector which efficiently directs sawdust and other particulate matter away from the operator.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate an air deflector which has a unique design whereby it may be easily installed on an existing saw without complex or costly assembly procedures.
It is a still further object of the invention to demonstrate a saw air deflector which may be economically produced for widespread commercial appeal.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.